


Troia fuit

by IWishIWasADragon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Death, Drug Use, Halloween, Horror, Mental Instability, Mild Religious Content, Nightmares, Non-binary character, Not necessary the good kind, Psychological Horror, Suicide, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWishIWasADragon/pseuds/IWishIWasADragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need a fantasy creature to make horror stories.</p>
<p>Stories of different people. Not the good kind of stories.</p>
<p>Written for Halloween 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of different type of horror stories where I explore the horror of real life and real people. (stories are not based on anyone real) Based on Halloween creature promt in Tumblr.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: suicide, drug use
> 
> ***
> 
> Someone offers you a chance at immortality. Do you take it, and why or why not? 
> 
> – Or not getting out of the pit, not with what seems to be the easy way, anyway. And you just keep falling deeper, the bottom of the hellhole ten feet above you.

They were not what they thought they would become. The pain was still there. The same one. If only it had been a new kind, a thirst insatiable, craving they could not ignore. But in hindsight, maybe selling your soul for immortality was not the best option to fill the gaps within.

They lifted their left hand to eye level and flexed it once, twice. No pain, the man had said, no pain just need, nothing more than need for more and more and it will never end because you want more. More. More. More. But no pain.

‘Liar, liar, pants on fire’, they thought. “Shithole! Lying, fucking garbage face. No pain my ass!” They screamed out loud into the darkness.

But the man had been telling truth. They had seen it in his dead eyes. Nothing but the truth because that was all the dead had, the clean gnawed skeleton void of everything that softened it. Just… maybe the price had never been losing their soul but really actually seeing it, real life seeing it with their own eyes. They saw it all now.

And the man had had no pain because he had had no soul that would hurt. A win-win deal for that fucker. And all they got was the vast endlessness of eternity before them, to walk alone. But the fucking pain stayed and the things they saw made no sense. Nothing made sense. But they were immortal so nothing could hurt them, nothing that already didn’t hurt, that is.

Just the one thing they had tried run away from was now ever-present, everywhere. They could feel it. They could see it. ‘Don’t try to cheat God,” Mommy had said, “God knows. He always knows when you sin.”

They shrugged the moss green winter coat off despite chill of the evening and dropped it over the edge, the leftover immortality falling to the darkness in its pocket. And then they jumped. ‘It’s not like I’m going to die.’


	2. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf: If you had to spend your life with just one person, who would it be?
> 
> – Or have you seen the movie Mama because how awful is a mother’s love gone wrong? But hey, at least mama really loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Child abuse, mental illness, suicide

_“My baby boy. My sweet little man. Mama is going to love you for all her life. Just Mama and you, we don’t need nothing else.” Not necessary the worst promise to a newborn._

Mama was good to him. Mama always was. He knew that, but Mama just didn’t.

Mama made him yummy breakfast and dinner and baked the best cookies. Mama brushed his teeth before bed and Mama kissed his cheek many times during the day. Mama walked him to school and smiled when he did his homework and told him he was a good boy, ‘Mama’s pride and joy’, when he showed his drawings to her. Mama gave him so much love.

And Mama cared for him too. Mama scolded him when he left his toys around the floor because he could trip over them and get hurt. Mama grounded him when he stayed out too late because she was worried of him. Mama pulled his hair when he lend his cap to Ellie because he could get lice. Mama told him not use swear words or she would have to cut his tongue out because people who swore were bad and he was good. Mama’s good boy.

He was so lucky to have Mama. He had seen how Hameen’s dad had hit him, had seen the bruises and one time the cast on Hameen’s hand. So he knew Hameen’s mom was a bad mom, couldn’t possibly love Hameen if she let his dad hurt him like that. His Mama was nothing like Hameen’s bad mom.

But Mama kept saying she was a bad mom. Mama would sometimes start to cry when she had to put him to bed without dinner or evening snack because he hadn’t studied enough to the math test and got a bad mark. He would start to cry with Mama because Mama didn’t do anything wrong, she just loved him so. She just had to be fierce when she protected him, like the wolf mother protecting her cub in that book Mama had read to him.

He didn’t need nothing but Mama in his life.

So why was Mama hanging from the roof?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mental ilness)


	3. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost: Do you have any regrets? – Or maybe you just don’t have anything to regret. They are just dreams. Nightmares. It’s not like your subconscious is trying to tell you anything.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She told him and stirred her coffee. It was not something she talked about. It was not something she thought about. It was just a nightmare and who in this modern day even believed in dreams. Nightmares.

Her therapist knew. She had told him about it on their sixth session. Dr. Strauss had listened silently when she recalled the dream, nightmare, and nonlinearly told him the bits and pieces she could remember.

“But if it bothers you that much maybe you should just- I dunno, talk about it? You know, all that stuff about sharing shit to lighten’ the burden… or whatever.” He shrugged and took another forkful of the tart au citron. “I mean, I don’ wanna sound insensitive or anything but your tossing and turning,” He spoke, mouth full of the pastry, eyes glued to what was left of it on his plate, “And not to mention the moaning kind of rob me from my sleep.”

She crinkled her nose but said nothing. She would not have an argument because of some stupid dreams. Nightmares. “I gotta go. See you on Friday?” He hummed and waved the fork as dismissal, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

He watched pull the car keys out of her purse and make headway to her car. The BMW’s lights flashed and she got in.

He woke up with a start and blinked.

“Oh fuck.” He swore, disoriented, and brought his hand to rub his face.

“Oh fuck.” He sobbed out. “Oh fuck no. Julie. No. No.” He started crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll call you. Oh fuck, I’ll call you. I-“ He brought the blanket against his face and wailed into it, “I’ll call you. Next time. I’ll call- just. Come back Jules. Just come back. Jules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Car crash)

**Author's Note:**

> (Drug use)


End file.
